New Destiny
by FLJumper2
Summary: On Lucy's 19th birthday, everyone forgets about her. She leaves the guild and crosses paths with an abandoned guild. New magic, new friends, new adventures, and a new destiny.
1. (1) Forgotten

**New Destiny**

 **Chapter One: Forgotten**

Lucy was walking to the guild, a pep in her step. It was her birthday and she had a wide smile on her face as she passed people on the way. Her keys jingled at her side and she wore a special outfit today. It didn't show as much skin as her other ones but she still loved how it looked. Her blue top had a white collar at the top with a orange bow and she wore a white mini skirt. As always, she wore her long brown boots that went passed her knees.

A bright light appeared and Loke popped up right beside her. He brought up two fingers and pushed his sunglasses back, smirking at her. He brushed off his dark suit and fixed his red tie. His orange hair was pointing in all directions, and seemed to make ears, looking like a lion mane.

"I hear it's _someone's_ birthday, you think she would want a birthday kiss?" He asked slyly.

Lucy laughed, balancing herself on the edge of the river. "No, I don't think so Loke."

"Well you look very cheerful, you excited for today? Maybe Fairy Tail has a surprise birthday party waiting for you. And maybe someone will confess their love for you." Loke draped his arm over her shoulder and winked, grinning widely.

"H-hey!" She started losing her balance and panic quickly replaced her smile.

With a splash, she fell in. Emerging from the river, she had a scowl on her face as she spit out water. She glared daggers at Loke, who seemed to still be looking forward and hadn't noticed her fall. If looks could kill, he would be ten feet under.

"Eh?" Loke turned around to see Lucy trying to pull herself up.

"Loke!" She screeched, failing to pull herself up and falling again.

"C-coming Princess." He laughed as he knelt down and lent a hand. "You got yourself in a quite a pickle I see. Not very graceful."

"You were the one who made me lose my balance!" Lucy argued, her face red from embarrassment. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. "It's all your fault that I'm all wet!"

Loke smirked at her slyly. "Trust me, I can m-"

"Shut it Loke! That's not what I meant!" Lucy hurriedly cut him off, knowing where that sentence was going. Her face was redder than Erza's hair.

Loke chuckled before taking off his jacket and putting it around Lucy. "Until those dry, I think that'll do."

"I have a white skirt. This will not do." She pointed out, tying the jacket around her waist before whining, "I really liked this outfit too!"

"You'll be fine, and don't worry. If anyone tries to say anything, I'll beat 'em to a pulp." Loke put his arms out and started punching the air.

"So what were you talking about with the guild and someone confessing their love?" Lucy questioned, curious.

Loke growled at a man who was walking by that seemed to be staring at Lucy before answering. "Oh, just wait. It's a surprise."

"It wouldn't be a surprise party anymore, now would it? And who would be confessing their love, huh?" Lucy shook her head, a smile dancing along her lips. "You have made it very clear that I'm the love of your life."

"Oh yes Princess, I am waiting for the day where you realize your undying love for me!" He tried to hug her but she pushed him away, laughing.

"That day probably won't come, Loke." She shook her head, making water fly out of her long blonde hair that was in a ponytail.

Loke rolled his eyes. "But, you never know who else wants to confess. You are a very attractive and powerful mage. Only time will tell, now won't it?" He smiled proudly at his master.. "Oh and look, we're already here. . . Wait, what?" His smile faded and he looked at the guild, confused.

Lucy didn't seem to notice Loke's attitude drop as she kept her smile and pushed the guild doors open. But her smile slowly faded as no one greeted her. They didn't even look her way. Loke was by her side, he had mixed emotions written all over his face. He took off his sunglasses, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The guild was rowdy as usual. Gray was in his boxers while fighting with Natsu. Cana was drinking, yelling at Gray to put on his clothes. Elfman was chanting something about being manly. Erza was eating strawberry cake, trying to ignore the fighting. Levy was reading her book while Gajeel stood by her table along with Pantherlily, protecting her from any chairs or magic that flung their way. Wendy and Carla were at the bar, talking to Mira. Everything was normal.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked over to Mira, water dripping on the floor as she walked. She sat down next to them and put on a smile.

"Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy asked sweetly, squeezing the water out of her hair.

Mira didn't pay attention, neither did Wendy or Carla. They seemed busy in their conversation.

"Mira?" Lucy called again.

"Oh," Mira said surprised. "Do you want to join the guild? Also, I don't want to be rude, but how did you know my name? And why are you all wet? Don't tell me Juvia got to you." She smiled sweetly.

Lucy looked at Wendy, expecting her to laugh at Mira and say something.

"Now, don't be rude Child." Carla shook her head at Wendy. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Wendy, and this is my partner Carla." Wendy said nervously.

"What do you mean guys?" Lucy nervously laughed, unconsciously gripping the end of her skirt tightly.

"You don't remember her?" Loke asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"Should I?" Mira asked with her sweet smile.

"Carla?" Wendy looked over at her.

"Child, it's rude not to remember somebody when she clearly knows you." Carla scolded, standing up from Wendy's lap, straightening out her little pink dress. "But no, I don't recall ever seeing you."

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy told them, desperately hoping that they would say yes.

They all shook their head, frowning.

"Hey Gray, come over here!" Loke called the ice mage who was still currently fighting with Natsu.

After a final punch, Gray walked over. "Hey Loke, where've you been?" Noticing Lucy he asked, "Oh, are you a new guild member or one of Loke's girls? And why are you all wet? Did Juvia do this? I swear that girl thinks everyone is a love-rival." He muttered the last few sentences.

Ignoring Gray's comment about Lucy being one of his girls, Loke was shocked. How could no one remember Lucy? She was the light that brightened the guild. She would always cheer them up even when times were rough.

"Gray, you too?" Lucy was so confused, her mood had dropped greatly and her smile on her face almost seemed like it was never going to come back.

"Hey, get back here Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled and punched Gray, making him go flying into the job board.

"Oh dear, now we have to fix the board." Mira giggled. "Quite the first impression, don't you think?"

"What the hell you overgrown lizard?!" Gray jumped up and bumped heads with Natsu.

"What'd you say, popsicle?!" Fire swirled in Natsu's eyes.

"Stripper!"

"Dragon breath!"

"That's enough!" Erza came out of nowhere, smashing their heads together. "Now, Mira, who is this?" She gestured to Lucy, who seemed to be unaffected by all the fighting.

Natsu bounced up. "Do we have a new guild mate, what's your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel." he grinned, putting his arm around Lucy.

"Natsu . ." She mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you don't remember me? C'mon, not you! Please Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he stepped back, not knowing what to do. "Uhhhh."

"Look what you did Natsu!" Happy flew on top of his head. "You made the new girl upset."

"Nice going fire breather!" Gray was also up, glaring daggers at Natsu.

"Happy? You don't remember me either?" Lucy didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Were you the girl who gave me fish yesterday?" Happy asked excitedly, his heart beated faster just by the mention of fish. "If you were, can you give me more?"

Lucy didn't have any words. Her family acted like they had never met her. The tears built up and she hid them by covering her eyes with her bangs.

"You're all joking right?" Loke asked before shouting, "Who remembers Lucy?"

There were few mumbles, but no one said yes. They all just looked at Lucy and Loke in confusion before someone decided to speak up, which then triggered more and more people to talk.

"Hey Loke, long time no see!"

"Is that one of your new girls?"

"Come on Loke, when are you just going to settle on one?"

"Damn, she's hot!"

A few wolf whistled, which made Loke grit his teeth and clench his fists.

Lucy held back her tears that were fighting to break free. "Um, Loke, I'm going back to my apartment."

"Wait, Lucy!" Loke called, but it was too late, she was already running out of the guild.

Loke looked around at his guild, something was wrong, he could feel it. How could they have just forgotten about Lucy? Especially Team Natsu. Something was not right. Yesterday, everything was fine, they were planning a surprise birthday party for her. And everyone was so excited too, especially Natsu.

 _What could have happened?_ He marched up to the Master's room and knocked.

"Come in, Loke," Master said, somehow knowing it was the celestial spirit.

Loke opened the door and walked in. "Do you remember Lucy?"

"Loke, how are you? I'm surprised you've stayed alive so long without visiting the celestial spirit world. But what about this so called Lucy?" Master asked.

Loke's eyes widened. Even the guild master didn't remember her.

"I see," he muttered. "Master, I need your help. Lucy is my master, she holds my key. She joined Fairy Tail a while back and saved me from disappearing. Now I'm allowed to go back to the spirit world freely. Today is her birthday, and everyone seems to have forgotten her, even though we were all planning a surprise for her yesterday. There has to be some type of curse, it just doesn't add up."

Makarov looked at Loke with deep thought. "I only know of one person that can take away memories. . . But he wouldn't have done it, there is no reason to. Loke, I have a feeling that this is way bigger than what we think. Not only for Lucy, but for the whole guild."

"What should we do?" Loke asked, pushing his glasses further up.

"You shall watch over her, protect her, do not let her get away from the guild. That will make them forget her more. I will watch over the guild and try to figure this out. But first, go and see if her guild mark is still there. Report to me after, this may mean she's in bigger trouble than we thought." Makarov told him.

"Yes Master." Loke nodded and walked out.

 *** * * * & • • • • • • • • • **

Lucy walked slowly to her apartment, sniffling, her once bright eyes were full of tears. On her birthday, somehow everyone forgets her. She didn't understand, what happened to everyone? How did they forget only her? It all felt fishy to her.

Suddenly, she felt a very strong magic. She looked around, no one was near her. Except for someone in a hooded cloak, not allowing Lucy to see their face. The hooded figure swayed from side to side as the person walked. Somehow, the presence of the figure felt familiar to her, as if she had met him or her before.

"Lucy. . . I'm sorry. . ." The cloaked figure muttered before collapsing in front of her.

Lucy was shocked at what he had said, she rushed over to him and opened Virgo's gate. "Open the gate of the maiden. . . Virgo!"

"Hello Princess, is everything alright?" She asked. "Punishment?"

"Help me carry this person to my apartment, please." Lucy ordered.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Virgo easily picked up the figure and walked towards the apartment that wasn't too far away.

They hurriedly reached her apartment and set down the figure on the bed. Lucy gently took off the navy blue cloak and realized the person also had a black mask on.

"It seems to be a male," stated Virgo, "his magic power is familiar, just much stronger. Be careful Princess."

"I will," Lucy said softly, taking off the mask, ready to find out who he was.

But no one could ever be ready to find out who was behind that mask.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello (:**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Feedback, errors, comments?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	2. (2) The Future Is A Mess

**New Destiny**

 **Chapter Two: The Future Is A Mess**

"This isn't possible." Lucy muttered as she stared at the figure's face.

She dropped the mask in shock and stared at his face. He looked so much more powerful and his hair was longer, which kind of looked like it was slicked back. He had matured just a little more and he had some type of dark markings on his face and right arm. It was none other than the ice mage himself, Gray.

"He was just at the guild, I saw him with my own eyes! And he did not have this much powerful magic energy! When did he get these markings?" Lucy mumbled the last part.

"Did he come from the future? If he did, it must be important, Princess. We should listen closely to what he has to say." Virgo commented.

"You're right Virgo." Lucy nodded, sitting on the ground in front of Gray, running her fingers through his hair.

While she played with his hair until he woke up, she started thinking. What was she going to do? Nobody remembers her. Not even her closest friends that she thought of as family. Maybe Loke had found something out at the guild. It had to be a curse or sometime of magic spell. Nothing else would make sense.

"What do you think about the markings Virgo?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this. But it may be some type of magic that is causing that." She answered, touching Gray's arm where the mark was. "Maybe Crux would know."

Lucy nodded before grabbing his key and chanting, "Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee, Crux!"

A small gray cloud of poof appeared before he popped up beside her. "So you want to know about the markings on your friend?" He immediately asked.

"Yes, and after that maybe you could tell me something about a magic or curse that can make people lose their memories about a certain thing or person." Maybe if Lucy knew the magic that did this, she could be able to find who did it or find something that will break the spell.

The cross spirit closed his eyes, floating in midair and started snoring, snot bubbles forming in his hairy nose that somehow had white hair that formed crosses coming out of it. Lucy sweat dropped and muttered something along the lines of "why does he do this every time?"

That's when an idea popped into Lucy's head. She stood up and looked at Virgo with wide eyes.

"What if I show them a picture of me with them? Do you think they'll remember me?"

"I doubt it Princess, if they didn't remember you when they saw you, how would they remember you by seeing a picture." Virgo disagreed.

"But," Lucy started ravaging through her drawers. She threw everything aside and made a mess until she spotted what she was looking for and snatched it. "How about this picture?" She quickly showed Virgo with a happy smile. "It isn't really a picture but Natsu had it when I cleaned his house and I decided to keep it."

Virgo examined the autograph from the fake salamander that Natsu had saved her from. It was a special memory that Lucy carried. She would never forget it because that was the day she met her best friend and joined her soon-to-be family, Fairy Tail.

"There is no hurt in trying, Princess. But we mustn't get our hopes up." Virgo told her.

As Lucy was about to respond, Loke barged in her door. He was panting heavily and looked like he had sprinted all the way from the guild to her house. His tie was all messed up and he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"Lucy!" He shouted, grabbing both her wrists tightly, digging his nails into her skin unconsciously. "Before you make any decisions, listen to what master had to say!"

"Chill Loke, all I was thinking was trying to show them pictures or something that will trigger their memories." Lucy pulled back her hands, frightened at Loke's sudden actions. She rubbed her right wrist that was red from Loke's tight grip. "What'd you think I was going to do? Leave the guild?"

The lion spirit's eyes widened as they locked onto Lucy's bare hand. "It seems like you already left."

"Huh?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Loke, they're my family, I would never leave them."

Before Loke could respond, Crux jerked awake. "I believe this is dark magic by none other than a magic similar to the magic that the most strongest and evil mage of all time, Zeref, possesses."

"You'r-" Loke tried to tell Lucy about her hand but she cut him off while Virgo stood there, listening.

"Zeref did this?"

"No, I don't believe so." Crux answered, moving closer to Gray's limp body. "But the magic is similar to the great wizard Zeref. I sense a tiny bit in your friend, it is very slight but I'm sure it is dark magic." He looked at him intensely before ordering, "Strip him."

"Luc-" Loke tried again but Lucy didn't let him finish.

"Strip him? Shouldn't we just let him wake up, he'll probably do it for us." A small slight smile formed on her face.

Crux shook his head. "I also sense a different magic in him, a lost ancient magic. Strip him, I need to see his chest."

Without question, Lucy gently took off his Gray's shirt with the help of Virgo. Loke felt a tad bit jealous but he pushed it away and focused on the situation. Once the shirt was off, Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. There was a very large dark marking that covered his whole arm and spread to half of his chest along with his neck and a part of his face. It looked like it was still spreading.

"That's what I thought." Crux thought deeply. "Devil Slaying Magic."

"What? Gray's a Devil Slayer? I didn't know that type of magic existed!" Lucy was shocked to say the least.

"Lucy, yo-" Loke tried once again but this time, Lucy wasn't the one who cut him off.

Gray sat up as quick as lightening, smacking his head against Lucy's since she was hovering over him, examining his markings. "Ow!" Both of them cried, holding their, now, throbbing foreheads.

"Jeez Lucy, why were you hovering over me like that? I'm fine with it, but next time wait until I'm awake." Gray chuckled deeply, ruffling Lucy's hair, even though it was in a ponytail, which messed it up a lot.

"Hey!" Lucy whined, swatting away his hands and taking down her ponytail. "Also, that wasn't why I was hovering over you like that!"

"Then why don't I have my shirt on?" Gray grinned at her, obviously liking how his teasing is affecting her.

Lucy's face reddened. "I-I was looking at your mark!"

"Oh," was all Gray said. It seemed like all the cheerfulness had been knocked right out of him.

"Luc-" Loke called, but once again, was not able to finish due to Gray.

"You're guild mark. . ." He pointed out, frowning. He gently grabbed Lucy's right hand and looked at the empty space where her guild mark should be. It didn't look right, it was so empty. "Already?" He whispered under his breath.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Loke glared at them. "But none of you could let me talk!"

"Well sorry Loke, I'm just more important." Gray smirked and draped his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Right Lucy?"

Her face got warm and she looked away. "Bipolar much?"

Before she could say anything, Virgo spoke up, "They're in love~" She sang, dragging on the last word.

"No we are not!" Lucy and Gray quickly blurted out, both faces tinted red.

"Anyways," Loke interrupted, getting annoyed and jealous. "You have something to tell us?"

"Right." Sadness washed over his face once more and he looked at Lucy's bare hand. "You probably figured it out, I'm from the future. I was sent here to warn you. It's not good. We need to fix the future, you need to leave the guild. In the past, you stayed with the guild and couldn't find a cure to help our memories. One day, we were on a mission and you were captured by Acnologia. Everything went downhill from there." Gray sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "Lots of people died, including our guild members."

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "Who's Acnologia? And are you saying that if I stay, I will be the cause of many people's deaths?"

Gray immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, don't worry, eventually you will find a cure or it will probably run out. Just, I don't know if Acnologia will come and find you. You must get stronger! Please Lucy, promise me you'll get stronger!" He grabbed her shoulders firmly and shook them, desperate for her to say yes.

Lucy looked at him. He wasn't telling her something, probably quite a few things. But she did saw how desperate and sad he was. He even looked frightened. She pushed his arms away and embraced him in a hug.

"I promise Gray, I'll get stronger." Lucy told him as he hugged back, shaking a tiny bit. "But who is this Acnologia?"

"Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon and fearsomely reputed as The Dragon King." Crux spoke. "He was originally a human that turned into a dragon after killing so many dragons. It was told, he bathed in their blood. Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades."

Lucy pulled away and shuddered at the thought of meeting with him. "So he was a human that somehow turned into a dragon?"

"That's him alright, but I remember him saying something about how he wasn't that Acnologia." Gray looked down and shut his eyes, focusing. "I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about being his grandson or something."

Loke gritted his teeth. "We can't leave the guild though, Master said not to, that it will only make them forget her more."

"Brother, Gray had already said that staying is a bad idea." Virgo argued, shaking her head.

Lucy sat there, not knowing what to do. If what Gray said was true, she could have a lot of blood on her hands. She needed to get stronger and protect her family along with herself.  
Determined, Lucy put her hands on Gray's bare shoulders, looking deeply in his eyes. "Can you train me?"

Surprised at such a question, Gray sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, coming to his senses, he realized what a good idea that is. He nodded, grinning. "You bet, I'll make you the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!"

 **Watcha think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it (:**

 **Errors? feedback? comments?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	3. (3) Apocalypse Dragon

**New Destiny**

 **Chapter Three: Apocalypse Dragon**

All of Lucy's spirits had went back to their world, leaving future Gray and her alone. It was an awkward silence that made her doubt her choices. Did she really want to leave her family that she's grown so attached to? She looked down at her hand, hating the fact that it was empty.

Gray noticed her sad mood and reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it supportively. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Lucy nodded before taking a deep breath. "So when do we leave?"

Grimacing, Gray responded, "A few days or so. You should write letters to them, once you're done I'll give them to Master and explain."

 _That's so soon_. She frowned but nodded anyways, standing up and making her away to her desk. "You can go Gray, I'll just be here, writing the letters."

Shaking his head, he replied, "I can't let everyone see me. Who knows how that will affect the future. We are already taking a risk by coming here."  
Lucy understood and nodded, grabbing her quill and scribbling down words on a paper. Gray watched as she wrote and wrote, crossing out words, sentences, sometimes whole paragraphs. After a while she crumbled the paper up and threw it to the side. This happened multiple times and she had tears in her eyes while writing the first few words on a new paper. She hated this, she hated goodbyes.

"I'm too pathetic to even say goodbye god dammit." Lucy clenched her fists in frustration and a tear slid down her cheek and landed on the paper.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Gray tried to comfort her. "I think you should take a break and rest."

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and let Gray lead her to her bed. She slowly got in it and Gray gently tucked her in, a small sad smile on his face. Once she fell asleep, Gray was about to lay down on the couch but was stopped as a golden light appeared. He scowled and covered his eyes with his hands, waiting until it disappeared.

"Gray, I'm not as gullible as Lucy. What aren't you telling us?" Loke appeared, two fingers pushing up his sunglasses. "Why are you really here?"

Like before, he wore his suit and tie. Even though Gray was his friend, he needed to look intimidating, even though in a real battle between the two, the ice mage would easily land on top.

Gray sneered, lowering his hand. "Take those damn sunglasses off, we are inside and it's dark out."

The lion spirit scoffed, not listening to Gray and keeping his glasses on. He thought it made him look cool. "I will once you learn how to keep your clothes on. Guess in the future you still haven't stopped." He looked at Gray's bare chest and boxers. The ice mage had somehow stripped his pants.

"Juvia seemed to like it." Gray hinted, a smirk playing along his lips, but after he finished he looked down at his, now, clenched fists, all amusement had vanished.

"Seemed?" Loke asked, shaking his head as he walked closer to him. "Why is it past tense, what happened?"

"Nothing gets by you Loke, I should have expected this." Gray ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "At my time, Juvia is dead, along with the rest of the guild as well as Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus." He gripped his hair in anger, fury written all over his face. "Levy and I are the last ones left."

Like a stamp, fear appeared on the spirit's face and seemed like it wouldn't ever come off. "W-what?" He managed to spit out. He was speechless, how could Fairy Tail be defeated like that, and with the help of all the other guilds? How could all of them just get wiped out when fighting together? Together they could probably manage to take down a whole army. "That's not possible. You're lying!" He accused, raising his voice.

"Shut it!" Gray whispered, glancing at the sleeping Lucy, making sure she was still asleep. "You'll wake her up!"

Lucy shifted in her sleep and both of the boys froze, staring at her, hoping the celestial mage wouldn't wake up. After a minute of looking like deer caught in headlights, they unfroze and glared at each other.

"Why aren't you telling this to Lucy? And where's Levy?" Loke demanded, not even an ounce of amusement on his face, his arms crossed.

Once again, Gray sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "If Lucy knew about this, she would be heartbroken. So for her sake, don't tell her." He pleaded before looking down in shame. "And Levy. . . I don't know where she is. I looked for her before I came here but I couldn't find her. It's like she was sent to a different location than me."

Loke gathered all the information before asking, "Wait, she came with you?"

Gray nodded. "Of course, I couldn't just leave her there all alone."

"Right. . . No one's left." The spirit frowned. "Who sent you and why?"

The ice mage grimaced, he knew this question was bound to happen but somehow he wasn't prepared for it. Taking a deep breath, he replied with a low tone. "Lucy sent us." Loke winced and his eyes widened. "She sacrificed her life to send us back in time."

"She doesn't know any type of magic to do so!" Loke pointed out in a hushed tone, careful not to wake Lucy, especially now.

Gray shook his head. "She learned it after she left the guild. And I need to make sure everything happens just like before but I need to change one slight moment. Then everything will be okay. Hopefully."

"You didn't answer my question, how did this all happen?" Loke narrowed his eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it because of his sunglasses. "How could something destroy six guilds that have strong mages? Not even Zeref could do that!"

Flinching at the mention of the dark wizard, Gray shook his head. "Not something, someone." He couldn't help be reminded of the battle between Natsu and himself. He was such a fool at the time. Pushing away the memories, he added, "Well, there were two of them. Not just one, and we were already hurt. But even then, we still would of got our butts whooped." He clenched his fists, hating the fact of how weak and useless he felt at that time. "Even with the Oración Seis, Crime Sorcière, and all the dragon slayers on our side. We didn't even stand a chance against them."

Loke didn't know who Crime Sorcière was but he didn't say anything. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could two people wipe out all of them? "Who are these people, maybe if we attack them now they won't expect it and-"

"No Loke," Gray cut him off. "We aren't even close to strong enough to even lay a finger on them. Also we have no idea where they are."

"Who are they?" He asked again.

"The Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia, along with his son, Acnologia Jr."

Speechless, Loke opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say. How strong were those two dragons, and why couldn't the dragon slayers defeat them?

"Trust me, this is all you need to know. I can't say anymore or it might screw up the whole entire plan." Gray told him, laying down on the couch. "Now leave, I'm super tired."

"You can't just tell me all that and stop! Continue on!" Loke declared, moving closer to the couch.

"Yes I can, I thought you would understand this whole situation." Gray sighed, "I guess not. But either way, I'm not telling you, so unless you want to waste your time, leave."

The lion spirit tch'd. "Whatever." And with that he disappeared, heading back to the celestial spirit world, where he would update every spirit Lucy owned with the new information he had received.

 *** * * * & • • • • • **

The blonde mage was balancing herself as she walked along the edge of the river.

"Be careful Miss Lucy!" They constantly reminded her. "Don't fall in!"

"I won't," she always yelled back, giving them one of her famous smiles.

Gray was behind her, wearing his navy blue coat and covering his, quite known, face with his mask like before. He was trying very hard to focus on not stripping. It'll be hard once he gets in Fairy tail. He grimaced at the thought. He hadn't seen the guild in weeks. It was absolutely demolished. There was nothing left, he wasn't even sure if the guild's flag was still in one piece. If it was, it was probably tore up and buried under rubble, maybe even bodies.

As they were walking, light footsteps echoed behind them. "Lector! Lector, where are you?" A small boy cried, moving his short little legs as fast as he could, tears in his eyes.

He zoomed passed Lucy and Gray, almost making the celestial mage lose her balance and fall in. But Gray was quick to react and reached forward, grabbing her hand before she could slip.

She murmured a quick thank you before watching the small blonde boy in curiosity as he ran. She was about to ask Gray if they should help him but didn't when she saw the little boy face plant.

"Ouch." Gray commented, wincing.

"C'mon, let's go help him." Lucy grabbed the ice mage's hand, mostly so he wouldn't strip, and dragged him along.

Once they got closer, Lucy could hear him crying. His body shook uncontrollably as he was on all fours, looking at the ground, watching his tears slip off his cheeks and splash on the dirty bricks. He sobbed loudly, not able to stop. He looked young, around Wendy's age, twelve. His blond hair was spikey, pointing in all different directions, kind of like Natsu's and Gray's.

"Hey," Lucy said softly, kneeling down next to him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. What's wrong?"

He looked up at her with glassy eyes before sobbing even louder and jumping on Lucy, wrapping his small arms around her. "I-I lost my best f-friend!"

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying? We'll find him, don't worry." Lucy reassured him, hugging the small child back.

The boy pulled away, looking away. He seemed flustered. "I w-wasn't crying!" He stumbled over his words. He quickly wiped away his tears, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Gray raised his eyebrow. "Sure you weren't kid. You definitely weren't shaking and sobbing just a second ago."

Lucy shot him a look, saying: _shut up or I'll make you._

Gray shivered, mumbling, "Scary. . ."

"So what's your friend's name? Can you describe him?"

"He's a cat, a red cat who wears a blue vest. He can talk and can use magic to fly." Sting told them before adding, "Oh, and his name is Lector."

The blonde girl nodded, noting that it must be an exceed like Happy and the others in the guild. Examining the boy's face in a non creepy way, she noticed he had dark blue eyes and he had a thin, diagonal scar above his right one. "So what's your name?"

Sniffling, he responded with a toothy grin. "Sting Eucliffe, at your service!"

Gray sweat dropped at the change of mood but kept his mouth shut.

"Well Sting, we're gonna help you find your cat." Lucy flashed her famous smile. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and that's Gray." She pointed to the ice mage who had the mask on, in which he gave a peace sign with his fingers. "Now let's go find Lector!"

Sting's eyes lit up and he grinned wider than before, if that was possible. "Right!"

 ***smiles cheekily* i liked it (:**

 **i hope you did as well ((:**

 **errors? feedback? comments?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	4. (4) Farewell

**New Destiny**  
 **Chapter Four: Farewell**

Sting led the way, using his nose to track his friend. He wore a white shirt with sleeves that went barely passed his elbow. An orange vest was over it and he wore blue jeans. Gray and Lucy followed him, making sure to look for the cat named Lector.

"So, Sting, tell us about yourself." Lucy spoke, trying to pass some time.

"I'm a white dragon slayer! And one day, I'm gonna be the strongest there ever was! Even stronger than Natsu Dragneel, otherwise known as Salamander!" He exclaimed, sparkles in his eyes as he thought about his dream. "He's a fire dragon slayer and is probably one of the strongest out there! Also, I wanna ask him some questions about his dragon. But once I get stronger and fight against him, I'll definitely win!"

Gray snickered, remembering Natsu's battle against the two twin brothers. "Good luck with that, you might wanna stop being so cocky and train more if you want that to happen. Actually, speaking of dragon slayers and all, where is Rouge?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Gray. "Who's Rouge?"  
Realizing his mistake, he shut his mouth, muttering a quick, "Nevermind."

"Who is this Rouge?" Sting asked, scrunching up his nose."I have a friend called Ryos though, we are supposed to meet after he finds a guild for us to join."

Gray was confused, _what happened to Rouge? Who was this so called Ryos?_

Lucy went to a stop, making both mages halt and look back. "How is he going to find you? Did you have a spot you guys were supposed to meet at? Maybe Lector is there!"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet in front of. . ." Sting trailed off, not remembering where. "Crap. I forgot."

Face-palming, Gray muttered, "Even now you're stupid."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sting glared at him.

"How about we take you to our guild and see if anyone saw your friends?" Lucy offered, trying to break away the two boys.

Sting tch'd but nodded anyways, following the celestial mage as she started walking in the direction of Fairy Tail. Gray thought about walking in there, he would have to move fast to Master's office or Natsu might recognize his scent. He frowned when he remembered that he had left the letters at Lucy's apartment. She had finished them in the morning before he woke up.

"Lucy," he called, walking up beside her. "Change of plans, we are gonna leave today."

The blonde mage seemed confused. "What? Why?"

"Natsu's gonna know my scent. We have to hurry up and tell Master before leaving. If we stay in town he'll defiantly track me. We can't have him on our trail while we train. He can't find out about me." He explained in a hushed tone, even though the young dragon slayer could hear perfectly.

"But what about telling the landlord? I can't just get up and leave without telling her."

"Get Loke or Virgo to do it." Gray was quick to reply.

Nodding, Lucy started thinking of how her life would've been if Natsu hadn't saved her that day. Frowning, she knew that her life would have not of been very exciting. She couldn't picture anything different than being with Fairy Tail. It was her dream to join since she was young. And now she's leaving, her younger self would be disappointed. She had everything she wanted, and now she's going to abandon it. But then, Lucy pushed that thought away. She was thinking selfish, obviously, hundreds of lives, even thousands, were more important than her own. Heck, she would easily sacrifice herself for even one of her friends. She was just that type of person.

Sting, on the other hand, wouldn't be so selfless. He did care greatly for his friends, he had learned that from Natsu, hearing stories of him doing anything to save his guildmates, thinking of them as family. But if there was a moment in which something went wrong, he would easily save his own skin first, no doubt about it. He learned that people leave him, so why would he risk his own life to save someone that he probably won't ever see again? That's what happened with everyone he had ever loved. They left him, scared and alone.

"Sting!" A voice behind them shouted.

All three mages spun around and saw a small kid, the same age as Sting, running towards him with two cats with him. The boy had jet black hair that covered his right eye and he wore black sweatpants with a grey shirt. In his arms he held a green cat in a pink frog costume and flying above him was the cat Sting had described.

Gray crossed his arms over his chest. _That kid was clearly Rogue, why did Sting call him Ryos?_

"So cute!" Lucy squealed when she saw the cat in the boy's arms.

"Sting!" The red cat cried as he flew into the blond dragon slayer's arms.

"Lector!" Sting couldn't hide his happiness, smiling with teary eyes as he held his friend tightly.

Gray and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight of their reunion. Ryos wasn't as happy though, he couldn't stop flickering his red eyes back and forth between the two older mages until he finally asked in a cold tone, "Who are they?"

Surprised at such a tone, Sting flinched before answering. "T-they helped me find you guys."

Lucy and Gray was shocked. The white dragon slayer was scared of his friend. Lucy of course didn't think too much of it, but she felt bad. Gray on the other hand was never going to let Sting hear the end of it.

"Let's go." Was all Ryos said, turning away and walking.

"He came a long way. . ." Gray snickered.

"Hm?" Lucy looked at him.

The ice mage shook his head. "Nothing, let's go to the guild."

She raised her eyebrow but didn't press on. "Take it easy," she smiled at the kids and waved.

"See ya Blondie!' Sting grinned widely, showing off his canines.

"He called you Blondie!" Gray chortled, pointing at her.

"You're blonde too smart one!"

 *** * * * & • • • • • • • • •**

Sting didn't respond as he jogged to catch up with Ryos and the exceeds. His grin vanished as he walked beside his friends. He wanted to stay with the two wizards he had just met. They were nice to him, something people usually weren't. Deep down, he just wanted to be shown love and be happy. Not just be an arrogant cocky bastard or a scaredy cat that gets pushed around by his so called friends.

"You somehow seem to be fond of those two."

Sting snapped his head towards Ryos, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. He tch'd and looked away. "Ya, so what?" He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk before looking at Lector who was floating above him, looking frightened by Ryos. Sting did not like how rude and mean Ryos was, but the fact that he was another dragon slayer intrigued him. Together, they promised to find other dragons. "Lector, come here." Sting grabbed the exceed's tail and pulled him to his chest. Lector seemed to look less frightened and nuzzled his way into Sting's chest. The white dragon slayer smiled at the action.

"I sensed great magical power from the one with the mask, I wonder if he could train us," Ryos responded, hugging Frosch tighter. "I need to be strong enough to protect Frosch."

That was the only living thing that Ryos cared about, except for his dragon of course, but he is also livid about how he was forced to kill his only father he had ever had. He promised himself, that once he dies, he's going to kick Skiadrum's butt.

"Maybe," Sting thought about it, he would love to get stronger and learn their friendly ways, but his hunger overtook his thoughts. "Let's get something to eat first though, after that we'll just track them by their scents."

Before answering, Ryos' stomach growled. In result to that, Sting laughed as the shadow dragon slayer just looked away and snarled. "Whatever, let's go."

 *** * * * & • • • • • • • • •**

The two former Fairy Tail mages had walked in Fairy Tail without anyone asking anything. As soon as they entered everyone stopped what they were doing though. It was awkward as they descended to Master's office. No one spoke a word, not even Natsu, he seemed to be having an inner conflict.

Lucy wanted to go up to her friends, give them a huge hug, and tell them that she will never forget them and that she loves them with all her heart. That they were her family and she would never ask for more. But she couldn't, even if she could they wouldn't remember her anyways, they would probably look at her weirdly and ask if everything was alright. It hurt her heart so much that she forced herself not to look at any of them, because she knew if she did, she would break down crying.

On the other hand, Gray was frowning under his mask as he walked passed his deceased guildmates. So many emotions were floating around in his head. Sadness, rage, regret, and so much more. He told himself not to stare at anyone but when he saw Juvia in the corner of his eye he couldn't help it. She was sitting at a table with Levy, Wendy, and Charle. Her eyes were fixed on Gray's present self. If only he hadn't been so selfish and stupid. . . Maybe things would have been different. He clenched his fist at the thought.

Once they got to Master's office they didn't knock, they just opened the door and stepped in. Shocked, Makarov yelped and scrambled to put away his magazine away which had girls in bikini's on the front cover.

"Perv. . ." Gray and Lucy muttered under their breath.

Makarov quickly spoke. "Hello children, may I ask who you are and why you are here?"

Lucy stepped up. "Loke might have told you about my situation?"

"Lucy?" Makarov asked. The blonde mage nodded, urging him to go on. "So your guild mark is gone, is it not?"

Out of instinct, Lucy covered her right hand. "Yes, I am planning to leave Fairy Tail."

As the master of Fairy Tail was about to disagree, Gray opened his mouth, "This is the best decision, I assure you."

"And who are you?" Makarov narrowed his eyes at the ice mage, feeling familiar with his presence.

Gray shook his head. "I must not give you that information, for that I apologize, but that is how it has to be. All I can tell you is to be careful and make sure all everyone trains hard and gets stronger. For in the future, we will need it."

Lost in thought, Makarov took long to answer. "I see, then I must say farewell." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There are three conditions for anyone who leaves fairy Tail." His eyes snapped open. "One! You must never reveal sensitive information about fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! Two! You must not have unauthorized contact with post clients or profit personally from them!" The old man softened his voice as he spoke the last one, "Three! Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!" Tears streamed down his face. He knew who the masked figure was. "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!"

By then, Lucy was trembling and Gray grabbed her, bringing her to his chest, letting her sob and cry into it. The ice mage had glassy eyes under his mask, he was trying his hardest to not cry and break down. He would have never imagined that all of this would happen, never in a million years.

 _Farewell, Fairy Tail._

 **Hello people ((:**

 **i hope u liked it, if u didnt tell me why**

 **feedback, comments, errors ?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	5. (5) Embarrassed Lucy

**New Destiny**  
 **Chapter Five: Embarrassed Lucy**

Walking out of Makarov's office, Gray gritted his teeth. As the door closed he had heard a slight faint whisper from the guild master, "My child is all grown up."

 _He knew, he knew as soon as I walked in_. Gray couldn't help but be clouded by his memories that formed from all the times that he spent in the guild. The time when Erza had arrived, all the fights with Natsu, Cana telling him to put on clothes, Lisanna and Natsu's little love story, Lisanna's disappearance, Mira's transformation, Lucy joining, Juvia and her love, all the battles that they fought together, the Grand Magic Games, Tartaros, Natsu and Lucy bringing him back to Fairy Tail, rebuilding the guild, then the last moments in which it stood before getting destroyed.

He was so involved with his thoughts and memories he didn't notice a certain team walk up to him until Lucy tugged on his cloak. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all stood in front of them, looking at Future Gray with suspicion.

Erza was the first to speak. "Who are you and why did you talk to Master? Is he okay?" She couldn't help but feel worried even though she knew Master was powerful, she felt a lot of magical energy radiating off of the masked figure. "Gray go check on him."

Lucy stopped him before Gray could take a step. "No, I assure you he's fine. We just had a small talk. . ." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"We were actually joining the guild." Future Gray changed his voice as he quickly lied, in a deeper tone, hoping they wouldn't notice the similarity with the two ice mages.

Titania was taken back but quickly apologized. "Oh, I am very sorry for our behavior-"

" _Your_ behavior." Natsu butted in.

"Shut it." The requip mage glared daggers at the dragon slayer, immediately making him shut his mouth and cower in fear.

"Yes ma'am." He managed to spit out in a shaky voice.

Present Gray snickered at Natsu and stripped his clothes unconsciously, which resulted in them butting heads with them snarling at each other, shouting insults back and forth.

"What'd you just say ice princess!?"

"I didn't say anything fire breath!"

"Sure you didn't popsicle!"

"You wanna go squinty eyes?!"

"Let's go stripper!"

Future Gray smirked under his mask, he was totally winning. He was proud of his past self.

"Flame brain!"

"Shaved ice princess!"

"Fiery mouth breather!"

"Pervy popsicle!"

"Droo-"

"SHUT IT!" Erza came from behind them with a demonic glint in her eyes. She grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together with much force, resulting in them collapsing to the floor with throbbing bumps on their heads while groaning.

"Ouch." Lucy muttered, laughing slightly.

Future Gray sweat dropped. Many more are to come, past me, many more.

Suddenly, despite the throbbing in his head, Natsu jumped up and walked towards Future Gray. He got real close, despite the ice mage backing up, and started sniffing him.

"The hell you doing?" Present Gray asked, getting up from the ground as well.

"He. . ." The dragon slayer took another big sniff. "He smells like you Gray."

Both Lucy and Future Gray tensed, which did not go unnoticed by Erza. Narrowing her eyes at them, she opened her mouth to say something but didn't have the chance to when someone else shouted.

"Oi Salamander, you smell it too?" The iron dragon slayer asked, walking up to the group with Levy trailing behind him.

Natsu nodded and went to sniff Future Gray again but he pushed him off, scowling at him under his mask. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His voice was slightly different, he was trying his best to make it sound deeper and different.

"He smells like Gray?" Levy raised her eyebrows. "That could be just a coincidence couldn't it?"

Lucy glanced nervously at all of them. Wendy and Charle had joined the conversation, agreeing that the masked figure reminds them of their ice mage. Juvia had also walked up, staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes, muttering things about true love and that no one else could be the same as Gray.

Future Gray tried to act as calm as possible, but it was hard, if he got found out. . . Everything could be in jeopardy. He tried to think of an idea as quick as possible. If only Natsu would have just let them leave.

"I don't think so Levy." Erza shot a look at Future Gray suspiciously. "There is something fishy about these two."

Lucy elbowed Future Gray in the ribs, looking at him desperately. He looked down at her and thought of an idea. Smirking under his mask, he prayed that this would work. In two swift movements, he was kneeling on the floor with both hands touching it. His hands glowed as ice started spreading across the whole guild. Before anyone could react, it covered all that was in its sight, freezing everyone and everything in the guild.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde mage noticed the difference of his magic. "Why does it look different? The color, it's more pinkish."

Gray sighed, standing back up. "Demon Slaying Magic, ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. . ." Lucy muttered, looking at all of her friends that were trapped in the ice. "When are they going to unfreeze?"

"Once we get out of town, I'll unfreeze them." Gray said before walking out of the guild with Lucy beside him. "Hopefully they won't remember what happened, but I doubt it."

The celestial mage nodded, fiddling with her thumbs while they walked. She hated the idea of leaving and freezing everyone. They didn't deserve this and neither did she.

 *** * * * & • • • • • • • • •**

Sting and Ryos followed their noses as they walked, their exceeds walking beside them. For the past ten minutes they had been trying to find Lucy and Gray. But it was hard to sniff out the two when there were tons of people all around them.

"We went in a circle." Ryos said in a bitter voice, stopping and glaring at the blond.

Sting denied quickly, shaking his head. "No we haven't! I know exactly where we're going!" He looked around nervously, in all honestly, he had no idea where he was going. His sense of smell wasn't the best out of the two. "C'mon, this way."

The white dragon slayer only took a few steps before Ryos grabbed his shoulder and growled, "You have no idea where we're going, stop pretending like you do. You're going to get us even more lost. Let's just keep trying to join a gu-"

"Look! There they are!" Sting cut him off, spotting a blonde haired girl next to a boy who wore a cloak. The two looked like they were heading towards the train station. "Come on!" Before Ryos had any time to respond, the blond boy took off towards the older mages, a grin on his face.

Lector flew beside him, with a small smile on his furry face, proud of his best friend.

Ryos scowled and picked up Frosch before chasing after them. He hated being proven wrong, just like Sting. Which was probably not going to be the best in the future.

"Lucy!" Lector called the girl's name from behind Sting.

The two older mages turned around and were surprised to see them. "What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked sweetly once everyone had stopped running.

Ryos narrowed his eyes at her before turning and looking at the ice mage. "Train us." He demanded simply.

"Yeah, can you? It would be great!" Sting added enthusiastically.

"No." Gray immediately responded in a deep voice, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

Lucy thought about it, Gray was right to say no. Training them could mess up the future and change everything. By the looks of it, Gray knew those kids in the future. But on the bright side, if they changed the future maybe it wouldn't end up so terrible. Yet she followed Gray and shook her head as well, not speaking a word.

"Why not?" Ryos asked, his eyebrow twitching as he clenched his fists and glared at the two.

Sting took a step back from his partner and grabbed Lector, pulling I'm back as well. He's seen what Ryos does when he doesn't get his way, it wasn't pretty. It wasn't just a little temper tantrum.

"Because Kid, we can't have the two of you-"

Ryos cut the ice mage off, growling, "Four of us." He glanced at the exceeds.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Right, even worse. We can't have two kids and two cats following us, we can't take care of you. We have important things to do and you guys will slow us down."

"No we won't. And we're not kids." The shadow dragon slayer formed a katana made out of shadows and scowled at them.

"Here we go," Frosch commented in a sweet voice as he stood next to Sting.

Lucy took a step back when she saw the katana. "Ehhhhh! Gray he seems angry! Give the kid what he wants!"

Sting snickered but was also in the same boat, he was just as terrified as her. This was either going to end well or very bad. Maybe in between depending on how Ryos felt. But he didn't seem to be too happy, especially because he was proven wrong just a few minutes ago.

"Calm down, uh, Ryos." Gray tried to reason with him. "Nothing personal or anything we just can't train you."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryos challenged, his tone getting deeper.

Gray narrowed his eyes at the mysterious boy but nodded anyways.

"Well there's only one way to change that." Ryos closed his eyes and breathed steadily.

"Oh no," Frosch mumbled, hiding behind Sting's leg. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Huh?" Lucy muttered, slightly frightened of what the kid was going to do to Gray.

In one swift movement, Ryos was right in front of the celestial mage, his eyes glowing dark red. He was incredibly fast, Lucy's brain hadn't even processed him moving yet. Once she did, she gasped. His katana sliced down at her multiple times before anyone could react.

Once he was done he jumped back and examined his work. Everyone just stared at the poor blonde mage. Her clothes were shredded but there were no actual cuts on her skin, only on her clothes. A few seconds passed before her top fell from her torso. Her skirt was barely hanging on by a thread. She yelped and quickly threw her arms over her chest, her face looking like a tomato.

"Gray do something!" She screamed in embarrassment, she wanted to die right then and there.

"Eh?" Gray's face quickly heated up and he was thankful that he was wearing a mask as he just stared at her. He was used to her naked body from all the missions that her clothes got ripped but he hadn't seen it in such a long time, it was having an affect on him.

Lector and Frosch watched with their mouths gaping. Sting on the other hand quickly recovered from the shock and raced over to Gray, pulling the cloak off of him. He hurriedly threw it on Lucy and then ran back to his spot with the exceeds, his face red as he muttered something about how Gray had no manners.

"Must I continue?" Ryos asked, staring Lucy right in the eyes.

She gulped and shook her head, waving her hand back and forth frantically. "No no! You can train with us!"

Ryos nodded before looking over at Gray. "Get it together man." He shook his head and used his sword to gently move his face away from Lucy. "Now where are we going?"

Gray recovered and answered with a shaky voice, glancing at Lucy every now and then. "Forbidden forest, we'll be taking a train to get there."

"Stop looking at me you pervert!" Lucy screeched at Sting who kept on staring at her.

Ryos sighed and ignored the two blondes. "Let's go then."

He was starting to regret ever wanting to join them. They just weren't his style.

 **Hey guys, school is starting up so it will take longer to update, hopefully not too long though. also I do two sports so that will take up time to write. but don't worry, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you liked it (:**

 **errors? comments? feedback?**

 **-FLJumper2**


End file.
